katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
We Have Arrived
Lyrics RAE: We have arrived Let the party begin Throw your hands in the air (air) And everybody sing (everybody sing) Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh (let's get it started) The night is so young Keep the party going now Throw your hands way up high DJ turn the music loud Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh (and keep it going now) Classic: With a little bit of funk With a little bit of bass With a little bit of crunk We turn it up Got that music nice and loud For them people In the cut You can feel it in your gut You can feel it in your face You can feel in the your butt We do our thing Got that dance floor packed Got 'em crazy on the screen There ain't no dilly, no dally We just call it how we see it Never ever be repeated Super duper human beings Come on RAE: We have arrived Let the party begin Throw your hands in the air (air) And everybody sing (everybody sing) Oh oh oh Oh oh oh Oh oh oh (let's get it started) The night is so young Keep the party going now Throw your hands way up high DJ turn the music loud Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh (and keep it going) Classic: When I'm in the club I love my music way up 3:00 am Huh yeah I stay up 6:00 am I see you player Down to the diner I need a waiter In the meantime I do my thing Standing on couches everything Singing songs I can't even sing You don't know me But you see that bling I rock, I roll I party out of control If you see my baby say he fly When we arrive RAE: We have arrived Let the party begin Throw your hands in the air (air) And everybody sing (everybody sing) Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh (let's get it started) The night is so young Keep the party going now Throw your hands way up high DJ turn the music loud Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh (and keep it going) Classic: I'm in the club looking fly All these girls passing by Showing love to that guy That's what's up this the life But it don't matter though 'Cause I ain't no animal Perfectly compatible Even with your attitude We party all night long And we don't do it wrong Yo DJ play me song Let's get get get it on RAE: We have arrived Let the party begin Throw your hands in the air And everybody sing Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh (let's get it started) The night is so young Keep the party going now Throw your hands way up high DJ turn the music loud Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh (and keep it going) Category:Alvin and the chipmunks chipwrecked songs Category:Songs